


Звездные войны

by Rassda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Перевод, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика "Skywalkers", автор Vee017</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звездные войны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skywalkers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/263682) by [Vee017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017). 



> Бета: El_m

Они были на грани провала. 

Если эта подозрительная особа, которая отирается рядом, откроет рот, их прикрытию конец и операция по сбору информации провалится полностью. 

И то, что дамочка была прожженной лесбиянкой, никак не помогало Дину сосредоточиться. Вот если бы хоть одним глазком взглянуть, как она сосется со своей девушкой, это, наверное, помогло бы. Сейчас-то все наоборот: они с Сэмом в гей-баре, и Сэм изображает его парня. И вряд ли обычные приемы Дина здесь сработают. Нда, что они, что их миссия явно на грани провала. 

— Как-то неубедительно, — блондиночка покачала головой. 

Им в принципе было наплевать, поверила она им или нет, но учитывая, что это про её девушку у Сэма были видения, приходилось изображать тут невесть что, стараясь усмирить хмурую особу, бросающую во все стороны убийственные взгляды. То, что она на голову ниже их, только добавляло ситуации абсурдности. 

Чувствуя, что за ним постоянно наблюдают, Дин немного повернул голову и посмотрел на брата. Тот опять показывал нечто непонятное глазами , пытаясь на что-то намекнуть. Сколько раз Дин в таких ситуациях думал, что телепатические способности им бы не помешали, хотя он вроде уже просек, к чему Сэм клонит… 

*** 

— А-а-а, бляяя! – плевался Дин, когда они вышли из бара, – поверить не могу, я это сделал! 

— Да ладно тебе, в конце концов, она же поверила, и мы узнали то, что хотели, Дин. 

— Ага, и для этого мне пришлось всего лишь поцеловать собственного брата! 

Сэм улыбнулся и пожал плечами. 

— Ну, было не так уж и плохо. 

Дин пропустил последнюю реплику мимо ушей, закашлявшись. 

— Чувствую себя Люком Скайвокером. 

— Придурок, он сестру целовал. 

— Почти одно и то же, принцесса Лейя. 

— Эй, я не Лейя! 

Дин пожал плечами. 

— А у кого тут длинные темные волосы? 

— Я не Лейя, — возмущенно повторил Сэм. 

— Лейя. 

— Нет! 

— Да! 

— Нет… — Сэм замолчал и, когда они подошли к Импале, хитро глянул на брата. 

Дин остановился возле дверцы и некоторое время задумчиво разглядывал брата. 

— Знаешь что? Ты прав. Это ты — Люк, — сказал он, ухмыльнувшись. 

Сэм только закатил глаза, пока брат садился в машину. Устроившись на пассажирском сидении рядом с водителем, Сэм захлопнул дверь и посмотрел на Дина. 

— И тогда ты у нас, выходит… — Сэм задумался. Если он — Люк, то Дин тогда Лейя. Мало того, что эти двое внешне похожи, так ещё и оба одинаково вредные. 

— Я Хан Соло, — убежденно сказал Дин. 

Сэм удивленно поднял бровь. 

— А я… все ещё Лейя? Потому что ты знаешь, они с Ханом… 

Дин растеряно посмотрел на брата и повернул ключ зажигания. 

— Заткнииись, Люк. 

— Между прочим, некоторые люди считают, что Люк и Хан… 

— Я сказал, заткнись!

КОНЕЦ


End file.
